


一尘不染（上）

by anrenshin



Category: DRRR!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 注意：文章为静临亚种衍生月岛静雄×八面六臂，有浓重的个人设定。文章中所含有的思想并非作者本人所支持的言论，请酌情阅读。文章走向为不可避免的BE。这不是一个有关爱、勇气与希望的故事。





	一尘不染（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 文章为静临亚种衍生月岛静雄×八面六臂，有浓重的个人设定。  
> 文章中所含有的思想并非作者本人所支持的言论，请酌情阅读。  
> 文章走向为不可避免的BE。  
> 这不是一个有关爱、勇气与希望的故事。

　　（一）

　　“你在看什么？月岛。”

　　月岛被队友的声音拉了回来，他隔着玻璃指了指远处的公园中心，说：“看那个人。”

　　“啊，这个人我也有印象，他好像总在这边喂鸽子。你最近在看的人就是他？”

　　用点头回应队友的话，月岛看着远处公园的中心处花圃旁边坐着的男人，那个人一头黑色的短发，穿着黑色的恤衫，外套也是黑色的，却像是懒散地披着，一半的外衣落在了肩以下，那圈红色的绒毛尤其显眼。那人动作也是缓慢的，在没什么人的公园里，从袋子里不紧不慢地数着几粒玉米，然后摊在手心，就这么伸出手去，等到鸽子飞过来又是小半分钟过去了，那人也不急，就只是举着手拖着玉米粒等那些鸽子飞过来啄食。但只是远远地看着，他并不觉得对方是独具什么慵懒的特点，相反却透露着干练的气息，尽管他不曾正面与那人相遇过，也没有近距离地与对方接触过，他确实是这么感觉到的。

　　“我去公园了，这边交给你们。”月岛扯动了一下围巾，将随手拿的杂志放进包里，拍了拍队友的肩膀就从现在所在的位置走了出去。

　　“喂……！月岛，你不能一个人……”

　　“我没关系的，我去见那个人。”月岛摆了摆手，捏了捏耳垂，并没有做多久的逗留就从这边的建筑物里出去了。

　　他先看着公园中央那个男人的位置，思索了一下，又看向公园入口旁边的便利店招牌，于是他先去便利店里买了一袋玉米粒。

　　“谢谢光临——”

　　他在店员的送别声中离开了便利店，当他再次看向四周、寻找那个人的身影的时候，他却发现那个人像是凭空消失一般，偌大的公园中竟然找不到那个人的身影。

　　他将玉米粒塞进了口袋里，往便利店外面走了几步，再回过头看向公园内部，那个人又出现在了椅子上，像是那人去了别的地方然后又恰巧被什么东西挡住了，现在才刚坐下来，坐回椅子上。月岛朝着那人的方向慢慢走了过去，他将口袋里的玉米粒又拿了出来，推了一下眼镜看向四处纷飞的鸽子。

　　走到那人还有一段距离的位置，月岛停了下来，也拿出点玉米粒伸出手等鸽子飞来，他看向那人的方向，那人也正举着手，几只鸽子就停在他手旁边的椅子上，或者他的手腕上，啄走了他手里的几个玉米粒。

　　但这边就不尽如人意了，月岛干举着手，许久也没有鸽子飞过来，倒是他伸手去招，鸽子就飞得更远了。他将几粒玉米丢在了地上，却有几只鸽子飞了过来，啄走玉米就立刻走了。

　　“这可真是毫不给情面。”他喃喃自语着。

　　“因为它们不认识你。”声音从不远处传来，他抬起头看去，那个人歪着脑袋，眼神向他这边靠过来，他略微楞了一下，回过头，周围也没有其他人的样子。

　　“是对你说的。”那人眼神在他身上放了一小会，又收了回去。

　　“你好。”月岛于是看向他，径直走了过去，周围的鸽子飞了一小片，还有几只停留在椅子上。

　　“你好。”那人说着，并没有再度看向他。月岛走到了那人面前，说：“我想了一阵子，决定前来和你道谢。”

　　这时那人才转动了脑袋，抬起头看向他：“道谢？”

　　虽是疑问的语气，眼睛里似乎并没有写着多少不解，或者说，其实他根本是一副不关心的样子。

　　“是的，我叫月岛，月岛静雄，因为我有很严重的路痴症，所以用总在公园中心的你做了很长时间的路标。我觉得总是这样的话很失礼，应该过来和你道一声谢。”

　　月岛点点头，摸了一下鼻子，像是也觉得自己这么说很令人疑惑，他抿着嘴唇，露出有些不好意思的笑容。

　　“D.T.D.,发展性地形迷失，患者无法形成所谓的‘认知地图’，因此导航能力极其有限。我原先在想你会用什么样的方式来和我搭话，没有想到会这么直接。”对方又低下头，拈起一颗玉米，伸手在依旧停留在凳子上的鸽子面前。

　　这个人的话让月岛略微一惊，月岛说：“你……知道我？”

　　“谈不上知道，我看到你很多次了。”

　　鸽子很快就衔走了他指间的玉米粒，他伸出手指蹭了一下鸽子的脑袋，鸽子就立刻飞走了。

　　“这样啊……那我就有点不好意思了，让我感觉我有点像跟踪狂，我希望……希望你不要误会。”

　　“好，我知道了。”

　　对方的态度冷淡而敷衍，但他感觉对方并不是没将他放在眼里的那种蔑视，只是单纯对他、或者说对周围人的存在不投入精力，他的存在对于对方而言似乎可有可无。

　　“你怎么称呼呢？”他问。

　　对方停顿了一下，眼睫抬起来看向天空的方向，说：“所谓的称呼都只是代号而已，你可以叫我八面六臂。”

　　“八面六臂？”月岛将这个名字在脑中转了一圈，嘴唇动了一下，最终没有把有关于这个名字的想法说出来。月岛见对方并没有搭理自己的迹象，他于是继续开口：“最近很不太平，你知道吗？”

　　“知道，你想说的是那个代号是‘独’的恐怖分子把大家搞得人心惶惶的事情吗？”自称为八面六臂的男人坐正了身体，将滑落肩下的外套穿好，而另一边的外套又像被磁力排斥一般掉落了下去，八面六臂看了一眼跌落在手臂上挂着的外套，没有再理睬，抬头看向了他。

　　“是的，因为最近因为那个事情，街上的人已经少了很多了，大家都很害怕。可你一直都在这里，嗯……虽然报道之中有关‘独’的事情多数是投毒，但也有过一次爆炸事件，外面感觉并不安全。”

　　“是吗。”对方看着他的眼睛，耸了耸肩膀，“我并不怕死亡，人都要死的。如果那个恐怖分子先生只是单纯为了看恐慌的人群，那么他兴许会突然出现在人群之中大喊着‘我要丢炸弹了！’，但是目前为止的事情都是悄无声息的吧，既然是悄无声息，就无迹可寻了，我在哪里都一样，如果会死的话。如果你把我当路标的话，我在这里不是对你更有益吗？”

　　“……”月岛沉默了一下，“我没有把你当成是路标……啊、我只是，有点担心。”

　　“我不需要你的担心，如果我因此丧命的话，也只能说明我运气不好，命已至此而已。”八面六臂又重新低下头，摆弄起手中的玉米粒袋子来。

　　月岛伸出手，将自己买的玉米粒递给他，再扯了扯围巾，转过身往来时的方向偏去。他说：“那么、你自己多小心一点，如果你明天还在的话，我也会来的。”

　　对方依旧在与又凑过来的鸽子玩耍的样子，并没有回应他的意思，他于是将玉米粒的袋子放在对方旁边的椅面上，寻找着之前的建筑。

　　月岛走出一段距离，抬手捏了捏耳垂，推动一下微型耳麦的位置，他低声开口：“我回来了。”

　　“看起来对方很顽固啊，到了万不得已的时候他就会顾及一点了吧，到时候强行带离也可以。”耳麦中传来队员的声音，“要是真像他说的那种样子，恐怖分子的行动无迹可寻，那可就太糟糕了。就是因为不知道‘独’心里在想什么，才对于他的暴行无法预测……真是，得把他拿下才行啊。哎对，你就继续这样往前走一点，应该就能看到我了。”

　　“最近我还会来找他的。”月岛拉了拉围巾，遮住了下半下巴，朝着前路走去。

　　“哎……我知道你关心一般市民，可是单去关注那一个人的话……虽说你在公园也能关注整个公园就是了，月岛，我觉得你不要有太大压力比较好，没有劝住也不是你的问题啊，总有那样的人对吧。”

　　“我知道的，我请你喝饮料吧。”

　　“你可饶了我，再来牛奶我就要乳糖不耐受了，给我带瓶啤酒我就感恩戴德，谢啦。”

　　“好。”月岛将手揣进裤子口袋里，眼神向后瞥了一眼，再回过眼神，重新寻找队友的位置。

　　（二）

　　“你的路痴还真是不假，我换个位置你就找不到了。”八面六臂靠在椅背上仰着脑袋将双臂张开随意地搭着，他稍微侧头，手中没有拿着喂鸽子的吃食，那些围着他转的鸽子也就在他身边停留了一阵子，见他这里讨不到口粮，转了几个圈就飞离了。

　　月岛坐在八面六臂的旁边啃起了薯片，他想他大概与这个人稍微有些“熟络”起来了，八面六臂每天都会在这里，有时候会换一个凳子坐，但是他的认知障碍对这感知甚微，只是有时会想起，昨天这个地方是不是有颗树之类的，才觉得是换了个地方。

　　他捏了块薯片在手里，轻轻一按就按了个碎，他试图去引一些鸽子逗留，但那些白色的鸟似乎并不买账，直到他把薯片放在了椅子上，鸽子才啄啄就走。

　　“……”

　　这让他有些恼，下意识举起手想下捶，他似乎想到什么，又警惕地把手收回来了。

　　“为什么它们和你亲近呢？”月岛问。

　　“哪有什么亲近，这只是被游客喂惯了的观赏动物而已，给点吃的也不一定亲近。它们察觉到个别人类的恶意之后，整个群体就会开始对人类敬而远之，拿了食物就走，也不会在人身边停留多久，只不过我喂的时间久了一点而已。这种亲近只是一种交易罢了，在没有食物的情况下，它们顶多不会见到我就跑，也就仅此而已了。它们是不愿同人类亲近的。”八面六臂收回了手，红色的眼睛向他瞥来，注意到他总往自己这边看来的时候，八面六臂皱了一下眉，说：“怎么了，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

　　“没有。”月岛缓缓转过头看向不断啄食薯片残渣的鸽子，想伸出手去摸一把鸽子的羽毛，不出意外地刚刚有所动作就将鸽子惊走了。月岛松下了肩膀，说：“我以为它们不喜欢我。”

　　“它们确实不喜欢你。”八面六臂说。

　　“那你呢？”月岛问。

　　“没什么感觉，我暂时还不讨厌你。”八面六臂说。

　　月岛愣了一下，摸了摸鼻尖轻咳一声，说：“我是问它们……算了，没什么，你不讨厌我，我很高兴。”

　　“它们也不喜欢我吧，大概。”

　　这句话刚说出口，月岛回头，就看见一只白色的鸟落在八面六臂的肩头，那人刚一侧头，鸟又飞走了。

　　“你看。”

　　“我倒觉得它们应该还挺喜欢你的，毕竟它们都不停在我身上。”

　　“或许吧，巨兽的气息让它们感到恐惧也说不定。”八面六臂掸了掸肩上遗落的羽毛，难得将外套拢好扣上，他把帽檐拉下，红色的绒毛挡住了他大半的面容。

　　“……巨兽？我？”月岛再度愣了一下，然后看向自己的鞋尖，“……你可能是对的。”

　　“所以，你坐在这里，是想和我聊什么？”

　　“嗯……我不是想聊什么的，我只是觉得你每天都一个人坐在这里，应该是有什么事吧。”

　　“那和你没关系吧。”像是黑色都连在了一起，只有刺眼的红色缀在上面，偶尔一两撮黑色的发夹杂在红绒之中，还有若隐若现的苍白皮肤。

　　月岛伸手将他的帽子扯了下来，然后看见了八面六臂先是微微怔住，然后又转变为冰冷的表情。

　　“你干什么。”

　　“如果聊天的话，就要面对面比较好吧？”月岛说。

　　“你有话就说。”

　　“我还不知道你是做什么的呢。你每天白天就在这里做着，又有一双漂亮的手，你是小说家之类的职业，来这边取材吗？”

　　八面六臂盯着他，目光不偏不倚，开口说：“我只做自己喜欢的事情，我不喜欢和人在一起，工作那种东西，对我而言没有必要。”

　　“无业……？”

　　“无业。”

　　“听起来会很辛苦啊。”月岛发出了一声感慨。

　　“和人打交道对我来说才是辛苦，所以在这种大家都足不出户的时候我才会喜欢到没什么人的公园来消磨时间。因为我不喜欢人。”

　　“不喜欢人……”月岛将这句话默念了几遍，又问，“啊……你刚刚说不讨厌我，那我在你心里是、什么样的呢？”

　　“你很想被我讨厌？”

　　“我没有这么说。”月岛也看着他，又看向他的手。

　　“可以了吧。反正你就是想问我对恐怖事件的看法？还是想问我为什么始终留在外面？那我就告诉你，这种无关紧要的事情根本都与我毫无关系，我不在意任何一个人的死亡。”八面六臂停顿了一下，继续说，“包括我自己。”

　　像是毫不意外那种明显的心思被戳穿，月岛摸了摸鼻尖：“……啊，最近又有投毒事件了，我觉得如果是区域性的饮用水投毒，大概你留不留在外面也真没什么关系吧。可是我还是担心。”

　　八面六臂依旧盯着他，他也看着八面，他说：“你不要靠近危险的事情。”

　　然后他思考了一下，伸手抓住了八面六臂的手腕，那根纤细的手臂看起来一折就断的样子，指节分明的手垂了下来，八面六臂想收回手，却被他死死抓住。

　　八面六臂似乎是由他了，他低着头，摊开八面六臂的手放在掌心，他说：“你不要靠近危险的事情。”

　　月岛把八面六臂的手放下，他自己也起身了，起身时那群小心翼翼聚过来的鸽子又一口气全部逃窜而去了，他再看向八面六臂，对方已经不在看他了。

　　“今天就到这里，我还会再来的。”

　　对方依旧没有理会他的意思，他于是停顿了一下，才向出口的方向走去几步。

　　月岛捏了捏耳垂，队友的声音透过电流穿了过来：“我是直白地觉得不太靠谱……但如果你自己真的深信的话，这么做倒也没有坏处就是了。”

　　“抱歉，我会用我的方法继续的。”月岛说。


End file.
